


Sonic does the Aoba

by Freedom_of_expression



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Don't Read This, H2o, I'm Serious, Junk, Kinda inspired by Dirty Confessions, M/M, Other, Sexual Content I guess?, This will be a complete waste of your time, You Have Been Warned, crackfic, garbage, i was bored, rubbish - Freeform, second fanfic, this will literally make your day worse, trash, waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_of_expression/pseuds/Freedom_of_expression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have literally no idea how or why this was created, but my friend found this on my phone so here we go?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sonic does the Aoba

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea how or why this was created, but my friend found this on my phone so here we go?

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH SONIC'' , MOANED AOBA AS SONIC WAS DOING BACKFLIPS ON HIS GIANT ASS DICK ''PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR COCK I NEED YOUR LUV!!''

''NOO NOT YET DARLIN'', SAID SONIC AS HE CONTINUED TO VIOLENTLY DO BACKFLIPS BUT THEN AOBAS DICK TURNED SO WET THAT SONIC FELL DOWN AND TRANSFORMED INTO A MERMAID

''OPPS SORRY FORGOT TO TELL YOU BUT NO PROBLEM'', SAID SONIC AS HE BEGAN TO DIVE INTO AOBAS BUTTHOLE AND STARTED SWIMMING AROUND HIS MAGICAL RAINBOW SPOT SHOOTING PENCILS EVERYWHERE.

AOBA SCREAMED AND BEGANN CLIMAXING A GALLON OF RAINBOWS WHILE SONIC DIVED INTO HIS WOMB AND CREATED A BABY THAT FED ON AOBAS CUM UNTIL IT WAS BIG ENOUGH TO SLOWLY KILL HIM AND SONIC AND DESTROYING THE WHOLE WORLD

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I was drunk


End file.
